


Redemption

by NicoleNostalgia



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleNostalgia/pseuds/NicoleNostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't hard to find Hartley. He wasn't exactly hiding, standing out in the open. Wally just stood there, barely breathing. Months. It had been months. "Hartley?"</p><p>    He flinched at his name. He didn't turn around, continuing to stare into the glass encasement under his palms. The necklace inside was dulled by his shadow, looking unimpressive for something so expensive. "You were dead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a tumblr prompt by shipping-harbor where Hartley has fallen back into crime and Wally tracks him down in hopes of convincing him to stop.
> 
> It's set in near future of _CW's The Flash_ , where Barry is still alive and Wally is nineteen, going on twenty.

Wally slid to a stop beside Barry, eyes darting around the museum. The pale walls were a sort of lackluster that even the glittering and expensive displays could not improve. The frigid air hit him like a shock wave and he wished he had a suit like Barry's, rather than going for what he'd claimed as "style". His heart was thudding in his chest, his legs quivering. 

Barry placed a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, I'll handle the other Rogues. You deal with Piper," he said, giving a sympathetic smile.

"You need my help." Wally could feel vibrations running through his body, the urge to take off at full speed and find Hartley overwhelming.

"I've dealt with them alone before, and this time it's only Captain Cold, Heatwave, and Trickster." Barry sighed, letting his hand drop, "He thought you were dead. You were missing for months. Even when the media went crazy over your return, he didn't show up. Go after him." With that, Barry took off, leaving Wally to take in a deep breath and do the same.

It wasn't hard to find Hartley. He wasn't exactly hiding, standing out in the open. Wally just stood there, barely breathing. Months. It had been months. "Hartley?"

He flinched at his name. He didn't turn around, continuing to stare into the glass encasement under his palms. The necklace inside was dulled by his shadow, looking unimpressive for something so expensive. "You were dead."

"Not exactly," Wally's voice came out uneven.

"I wasn't sure if he'd just replaced you. That seems to be what the heroes are doing now." Hartley lifted his hands from the glass and Wally noticed them trembling. "The media never does get decent pictures of your face."

Wally stepped forward, "Hartley, why are you back with the Rogues?"

"It's not the Rogues. It was mostly James, but Cold and Heatwave decided to get involved. The other Rogues are locked up." He turned around, not looking Wally in the eye as he gestured in the direction that Barry had ran, "Those two thought it was just a chance to make money. James knew that the goal was to draw you here." He dropped his hands, "I had to know."

"You told Trickster about us?"

Hartley's eyes burned through his, "Don't treat me like some fragile child. I didn't reveal your identity--not that he would even care. When I told him that we were dating he just said he wanted you to visit so he could actually meet you. Which was never going to happen because you were fucking _dead_."

Seconds seemed like minutes as Wally searched for the right words. All that came out was a broken, "I'm sorry." His eyes burned. He saw Barry racing down the adjoining hallway with one of the Rogues in tow.

Hartley crossed over to him in several strides, "Sorry? You were dead for months and you say 'sorry?'"

"I wasn't dead." He bit his tongue. It wasn't the time or place to try to explain everything. That could wait until he had Hartley at least back at Star Labs.

"If faking your death was--"

"Hartley!" Wally's voice echoed in the wide halls.

Hartley looked at him almost blankly, his previously stiff posture relaxing. Then he pulled Wally in, face burrowed into the crook of his neck. He let out a shaky sigh, fingers clutched at Wally's back as if he was scared that somehow he'd disappear again right in front of him.

Wally's eyesight blurred as he pulled him close, his chin rested on his shoulder. "I'm not leaving like that ever again," he swallowed, steadying his voice, "I promise."

Pulling away, Hartley nodded. "Knowing your lack of skill, I'll have to stay around to make sure you can keep that promise," he said, any sense of his arrogance and sass missing. He pressed a kiss against Wally's lips.

"So, you're not going to stay with Rogues--or Trickster? You'll come back?"

"Most of the Rogues are complete morons. They're not worth my time." He lifted his hand and stroked Wally's cheeks, "And why would I choose them over you?" 

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen," he pressed his hand against Hartley's, "I love you."

"I know. I'm not happy, but I know." He pulled Wally forward, kissing him in the lingering, slow way that Wally relished. Then he broke away, his face wet. He leaned his forehead against Wally's, and breathed, "I love you too."

Wally wanted to scoop him up--even if Hartley despised when he did--and take him home. They could curl up on the couch under an assortment of blankets and argue about what fast food to order and what to watch. But that would have to wait. The rest of the team had made a point of bringing Hartley back to Star Labs first. 

Wally looked up to see Barry waiting, his hand on the shoulder of the Trickster. "We need to go," Wally murmured. 

Hartley turned, one arm still around Wally, and they made their way towards the other two. He gave a brief, small smile towards James, despite his red eyes.

James grinned at Wally, "Hartley told me a lot about you! Are you going to see me off too?"

"Uh, nice to meet you," he said, not mentioning that he'd fought the man on more than one occasion, though they had never held a conversation. "No, I'm leaving with Hartley." When James frowned he added, "But maybe we'll both visit." He saw Hartley nod.

Barry made a brief glance at Hartley before looking to Wally. "I'll meet up with you. I gotta escort James."

With Barry taking a satisfied Trickster away, Wally and Hartley walked at a deliberate pace towards the museum's lobby. "You realize that Cisco's going to give you a hard time?" Wally asked.

"You're acting like I value his opinion on anything."

"Well, what do you wanna do after the interrogation?"

Hartley rolled his eyes, "I'd rather avoid the 'interrogation,' but I sincerely doubt any of you will let me." Sighing, he answered faintly, "We're going to my place since your's has likely been rented out," he gave Wally a dirty look, "and we'll watch some of your stupid sci-fi movies. The ones you keep bringing over and just leaving lying around."

A smile split Wally's face, "You actually wanna watch movies that I like?"

Hartley ignored him. "Then you're going to explain exactly what happened, and then we're going to sleep."

"I would make some innuendo but I'm burned out and I need that sleep. I mean, believe it or not, I didn't get much rest when I was dead." Wally laughed when Hartley shoved him away and stomped ahead.

"Babe! Come on, it was a joke!" He darted in front of him, holding his hands up. He opened his mouth to apologize until he noticed Hartley's smirk. "You have a sick sense of humor," Wally said dejectedly, his hand on his chest for a dramatic flare.

"Coming from you," Hartley responded. "So, are we going to walk the whole way to Star Labs even though you have 'superspeed?' I mean, the growing group of reporters and cops outside would probably appreciate it."

"Point taken."


End file.
